


An Itch Only Harry Potter Can Scratch

by kyliemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/pseuds/kyliemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has an itch that only Harry Potter can scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch Only Harry Potter Can Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head. :)

“OH GOD! Right there, Harry! YES!” cried Draco.

“Enjoying this, eh?” asked Harry as he smirked.

“Ahhhhh.... HARDER!”

“I'm doing it as hard as I can!”

“MORE! Faster!”

“I can't go that fast!”

“Damn it Potter, for once in your life, do something right!”

“How about this?”

“YES! Oh god, that feels so GOOD!”

“I'm getting tired, Draco...”

“Already?!”

“I'm not a machine! Look, I'm too tired for this. Let's go to sleep.”

“You're not stopping, Harry!”

“... Fine!”

“Oh god, like that... _I love you, Harry_.”

“If that's the reaction I'm going to get from you, I should do this more often.”

“Don't count on that, Potter.”

“Fine, I'm leaving.”

The bed creaks as Harry got off it, and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

“Damn it, Harry! Come back! Who else is going to scratch my chicken pox for me?!”

 **The End**.


End file.
